I Have A Heart After All
by bigredfox10
Summary: Squeal to "Do I Have A Heart?". Takes place during Friday Night Smackdown 6/15/12. What would happen if CM Punk never attacked Kane from behind while Kane was carrying AJ backstage?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the WWE. **

**Hi, everyone! I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing my last Kane/AJ story. All of ya'll reviews are awesome! **

**Anyways, this is my opinion on what happened on Friday Night Smackdown on 6/15/12 when Kane came out and carried AJ up the ramp. But instead, this is my version of what would happen if CM Punk never attacked Kane from behind while he was carrying AJ up the ramp. So just like my last story "Do I Have A Heart", the squeal will be in Kane's point of view, except it will also have some dialogue in it as well. **

**The real truth was that I wasn't going to continue it, but since ****nandale01, writeswithmyblood, lil' wolverine****, ****and some more people wanted me to continue it, I decided to write this squeal. **

**And to be honest with you all, I was struggling with the ending of it, but I'll let ya'll be the judge of it. **

**Oh, and sorry that this story is late. My computer is acting up so I'm using the school's computer.**

**Anyways, Enjoy!**

I was in the back, watching the tag team match that Sheamus and CM Punk had against Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler through the monitor. I watched immensely as I studied my two competitors, Punk and Bryan for our Triple Threat Match at No Way Out this Sunday. Once the match was over and Ziggler and Bryan stole the victory over Sheamus and Punk, I watched as AJ was picking a fight with Vickie.

At first, I chuckled when she attacked the loud-mouthed woman whose terrible screeching voice made even dogs howled in pain, but my laughter soon ceased when I saw Vickie push AJ against the outside of the ring, which as a result, caused her to hurt her head. I thought enough was enough and I decided to go out down to the ring to tend to the injured, insane, mortal girl.

I could tell that she was shocked when she saw me come down the ramp, but at the same time, she was holding the back of her head in pain. I stared down at her a moment until I decided to be a gentleman and lifted her 95-pound frame into my arms. I held her close to my chest as I carried her bridal style back up the ramp and into the back.

"W-W-Where are you taking me?" she asked me in a terrified tone.

I didn't bother to response to her question. 'Cause there was only one thing on my mind that still puzzled me about this whole situation that happened on Raw.

"_I had to confront her and see if she __**truly**__ loved me."_ I thought as I was carrying the small woman.

I just kept walking until I reached my locker room. I kicked open the door and went inside. Once I was in, I placed her on the floor and locked the door, making sure that no one would interrupt us and also to keep AJ from running away.

Ha, like she would consider escaping from me. Knowing her weird, crazed state, she'll probably bat her eyelashes and gaze at me with those creepy, brown eyes like a lunatic.

But the main reason why I bought her to my locker room is basically because I wanted to know why? Why do she love me? A demonic monster who is hated by every damn mortal in the whole world! So, I had to ask her this simple question.

"Why, AJ? Why do you love a monster like me?"

"I-I don't know. I-I guess it's because you're different from Bryan." she stuttered nervously, like she didn't know how to answer my question correctly.

But for some strange reason, her emotions changed from fear to a somewhat cheerful and bubbly behavior. In fact, it's like she had a bipolar disorder.

"I mean, I love you because you're strong, tall, and you're also-" She placed her hand on my bare arm and began rubbing it in an up-and-down motion. "….very sexy."

I slightly backed away from her hand like her touch had burned the flesh off my left arm. Or in other words, she was purifying me to become something that I'm not.

Which is a human. A pathetic, weak human who is fooled by their own emotions and feelings for another human.

"But do you _really_ love me?' I asked her in a very serious tone, showing her that I'm not joking around and playing her silly mind games.

For I, Kane, refused to be used for a mere mortal's plaything.

"Yes, of course I loved you, Kane. I felt that connection between us because we have something in common. Which is that we're both misunderstood from other people." she answered me.

"Really? How so?" I asked curiously, not believing that a monster like me would ever have something in common with a human like her.

"Ummm well, for starters, people misunderstood you 'cause you're a monster, but really, you're a human being just like everyone else. And for me, well…..it's obvious after my horrible break-up with Bryan, people misunderstood me 'cause I became crazy and I was wacked outta my mind or…you know… something along the line. But really, I'm a calm, normal person, just like everyone else." she explained to me with a lop-sided grin.

Ha, I'll believe she's calm and normal when hell freezes over.

"Hmm…I guess you're _kinda_ right. But you made _one _mistake, AJ. I am _not _a _human_, I am a _monster_!" I corrected her.

"But you _are _a human, Kane. 'Cause…" She put her hand on my chest, which this time, I didn't move away from her touch. "…I can feel it in your heart."

At first, I didn't believe her because she was so naïve and knew nothing about monsters and demons. So to prove this ignorant psychopath wrong, I also placed my hand on my chest after she removed her hand from me.

And there, I felt my heart beating. Beating only for AJ and AJ alone.

DAMN IT! Why do I love this insane, crazy, young woman? Monsters aren't supposed to love. They're supposed to hate, to despise love. In fact, pain and hate are the only type of emotions we monsters and demons have.

But maybe….just maybe…I'm not really a monster after all. Maybe…I'm just a human being, like everyone else. So, I guess I really _do_ have a heart after all. And I really hate to say it, but all it took was one small 95-pound dysfunctional female with a twisted mind to tell me that.

"Huh? I guess I _do_ have a heart after all." I finally admit to her.

"See, I told you, Kane." AJ smiled at me while jumping up and down and clapping her hands at the same time.

I just looked at her like she had lost her mind.

Oh, wait. She already did.

"Yeah, and I thought you were even crazier when you said that I had a heart?" I said once she was done jumping like a hype-up child on sweets.

"Well, maybe I'm super CRAZY AS HELL! HA, HA, HA, HA!" AJ stated while she laughed like a complete maniac.

Once she ceased her laughter, I gazed deeply into her chocolate brown eyes as she gazed into my pale white and light blue eyes. And I don't know what came over me, but I lifted up her chin, so I could take a good look at her face. I look deep inside her soul and saw that she was telling me the truth. She_ really_ did love me and she was defiantly not using me to get back at her ex-boyfriend, Daniel Bryan. She loved me and….and I loved her.

"AJ, I don't know how, but you showed me that even a monster like me can have a heart. And…I want to prove it to you." was all I said as I kissed the tiny, petite woman on her soft, warm lips.

I bought her closer to my chest as she immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. Just like the way she did when she first kissed me on Monday Night Raw during the unusual tag-team match.

She nibbled on my bottom lip, asking for an entrance which I gladly obliged. We both moaned slightly as our tongues tangled with other in full pleasure. Once we were finished, we pulled away to get some fresh air back into our lungs.

"Wow, Kane. That was….totally amazing!" she panted heavily.

"Yeah….it was." I agreed, also panting.

"Well, Kane. It was fun and all, but I gottta go to my locker room and take a cold shower. I'm gonna need it after my hot, steamy make-out session with you." AJ said with one of her sickly, creepy smiles.

"Hn, very well." was all I said before I gave her one more hug and unlocked the door.

"Bye, Kane. I'll stalk you later, sweetie. Hee hee hee hee." she said with a dark, psychotic chuckle as she exited my locker room.

I said nothing as I watched her skip down the hallway. And I sometimes wonder to myself.

"_Why do I love a crazy mortal woman like AJ in the first place?"_

But then I remember the most obvious answer that she gave me.

"_Because I had a heart." _

**So, what do you all think! 'Cause ****I don't know if this story was better than my previous story or not, but at least I tried my best on it. So, I'm gonna let ya'll be the judge of it. **

**A/N: I accept any kind of review, whether it is anonymous or logged in. Heck, you don't even have to log in if you don't want to. It makes reviewing much easier. And remember, the more you loyal readers' review, the happier I get. :) :) :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
